leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Catch 'Em All Mode
This is an idea for a game mode in League of Legends. The base idea is to gives champions the ability to change and steal passive. Basic Rule In this mode, you will need to hunt for the passive you want, even not the one you assign for! You begins with no passive. To gain one you must: *Kill a Blue/Red monster. If the player has not unlock one of the passive assigned, he/she gains the passive. If not, he/she gains a random passive which is not belong to any player and not already stored. *Kill a champion, stealing passives it carry and store the 2 passive it assigned for. Temporarily prevent the enemy team from gaining them without killing an ally that carry it or killing the Baron Nashor. If another enemies team carrying passives that being banned, the passive will be destroy and the passive slot is available for another passive. *Grab any passive that already stored from the shop. *Kill the Baron store all the passive that being banned from your team and 10 random passive that not already stored. The store can only store passive when a player from that team unlock it. The shop can store banned (during the selecting champion process) passive but can't be used. Process The process for selecting champions in Exchange is similar to Draft Pick. Remember, pick/ban a champion/passive will prevent others player from pick neither champion or its passive. Picking a champion will also picking 1 of the 2 passives a player can pick. *Each team ban 2 champions (the 3rd and the 4th from each team) at the same time. (Total: 4) :: The 1st player from Blue pick a Champion, which include the base passive, banning the champion. :: The 1st from Red pick a passive and the 2nd pick a Champion. :: The 2nd from Blue pick a passive and the 3rd pick a champion. :: The 3rd from Red pick a passive. *Now the 1st and the 5th from each team banning a champion. (total:4) :: The 4th from Red pick a champion. :: The 4th from Blue pick a passive and the 5th pick a champion. :: The 5th from Red pick a passive and the 1st pick a champion. :: The 1st from Blue pick a passive. *The 2nd from each team has the ability to grab a picked passive/champion. The grabed can be used by any ally. *The players that has picked pick the same category with the one he has picked at the same time. :: The others pick what they needs with the same rule. Gameplay *All players begins with no passive and 800 gold. Each players have 2 slot of passive. To unload a passive that being carried, the player must stay at the fountain to grab the passive outside of the passive box. *Blue and Red respawn after 2:00 instead of 5:00. *The shop has a new section: PASSIVE. You can take the passive that already stored here. *The Nexus is not destroyable. To win, a team must store all the passive. *The passives that the enemy assigned can not be got by killing monster. Allies can't get the passive that you assigned for unless you kill the Blue or Red/ or your team kill the enemy that carry it. *The Baron is more important as it can unlock all the banned passive, which may never get with right strategy. Group of Passive There are some groups of passives that you can't have any 2 of them: *The Death Innate: Aatrox, Anivia, Kog'Maw, Karthus, Zac, Zyra. *Hard CC Innate: Annie, Braum, Kennen, Nautilus, Skarner. *On-hit Innate: Ashe, Corki, Darius, Diana, Gangplank, Jarvan, Kha'zix, Lulu, Nautilus, Nocturne, Orianna, Quinn, Shen, Twitch, Zigg. *The Stats Innate: Akali, Galio, Rammus, Singed, Thresh, Vladimir. *Reduce Cooldown Innate: Karma, Katarina, Ryze, Taric. Some Rework Passive (This Mode Only) *Normal Passive Cassiopeia (non-mana version, Available to Energy and Health User): Elise Jayce . Maximum Spiderlings: . }} Karma: Rengar (Ranged Champion Version): (Leaping for ranged is not a great idea while 600 bonus range is too much for ranged. So I reduce the bonus while add to the spell range). *Group1 Passive All of these passive only available to , , , , , , , , , and , execept the spell owner. Renekton (Version 2.0) Rumble (Version 2.0) (5 Rumble's level) magic damage over the duration. Rumble's Heat resets to 0 after the effect ends. }} Viktor (Version 2.0) , an item that takes up one of his item slots, but provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities and improve its stats. It can be upgrade once for 1000 Gold to permanently upgrade a basic abilities. : Grants . }} SOME IDEA AD Twisted Fate with Lucian and Taric passive. Everyone gets bonus gold with TF or Draven passive. Does anyone needs invisbility with Teemo and Evelynn 's passive. Want to race with Master Yi with Jinx and Vayne's passive. Shooting overwalls with Twitch and Tristana 's passive. Category:Blog posts